


in the dead of night

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [9]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt, implications of "there was one bed" at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say 'I love you' #5: I'll walk you homeThe study group is leaving the library after a late night study session, and Annie looks for some help getting home.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from [ this ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/post/618394445614907392/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) list, title from the song Walk Me Home by P!nk

The study group had decided to have a late night, last minute cram session before a big Biology test at the library downtown, since the campus library closed at 5. As usual, they had made an event out of it. Pizzas were ordered to eat on the benches outside during a study break and special pins that read ‘Study Partier’ had been made (the phrasing of which had been debated for no less than half an hour at a meeting earlier that week). 

It was around 10:00 pm when the group decided they would be worse off if they studied any longer. They took a few minutes to pack up all of their personal belongings before moving slowly towards the exit. As they were strolling out together, Annie timidly reached out to grab Britta’s arm, but fell short and only ended up brushing her hand against it.

Britta turned around to see her friend. “Oh, hey! What’s up?”

“Oh! Um, I just wanted to ask you…” she started in a hushed voice, “Is there any chance you have any pepper spray on you? I just walked here since my apartment is a few blocks away but I didn’t think about having to walk back at night and I left mine at home-”

“Oh, I got you. I’ll walk you home,” Britta said firmly, smiling and patting Annie on the arm.

“You don’t have to do that! I’ll be fine, I know all of the creeps that live around here. I just wanted something to defend myself…just in case,” the brunette protested.

“No, I’m doing it. Creeps are always intimidated by women who travel in pairs. I’d rather know you’re home safe and sound than send you out on your own,” Britta said.

“What about you? How did you get here? And how are you getting home?” Annie asked.

“I took the bus. Trying to use public transit when I can to reduce my carbon footprint, you know? And my place is only a few more blocks from Dil- your place,” the blonde replied.

“But will you be okay walking those extra blocks alone?”

Britta dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand. “I’ll be just fine, I lived in New York! It’s so much worse there,” she said, taking on a far too cheerful tone.

“Okay. Thank you. Really,” Annie said with a sigh.

The group reached the doors and said their goodbyes, Troy and Abed going one way, Jeff walking Shirley to her car, Pierce following the two of them as to not feel left out, and Annie and Britta taking a left towards Dildopolis.  They walked in silence for a few moments, Britta noticing the brunette’s skittish side-to-side glances. She brought one arm up to rest on her shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s hardly anyone out tonight,” she said, gesturing to the empty street.

“I know. It’s just- never mind,” Annie muttered.

A concerned look crossed Britta’s face, but she let the subject drop. “Why didn’t you ask one of the boys to drive you home instead?” she asked.

“It’s out of all of their ways. I wouldn’t want to make them do that this late at night,” Annie said, pausing, “and I don’t want them to keep seeing me as this little girl that they have to protect.”

“Oh?”

The brunette looked over to Britta, blushing and instantly turning back ahead. “I don’t know, it’s just…sometimes, I feel like that’s all that Jeff sees when he looks at me. And Troy and Abed probably think of me as some Indiana Jones-type damsel in distress,” she explained.

Britta nodded thoughtfully, adjusting the arm around Annie’s shoulders. “I get it. But you know that they see you as way more than that, right?” she said.

“I know. Logically, I know that. But it’s hard to remember when Jeff keeps calling me kid and Abed always puts me in the princess role and…all that kind of stuff,” Annie replied weakly.

“It’s just out of habit, I’m sure. They’ve all seen so many sides of you these past couple years. You’re smart and passionate and honestly? A total badass! The last paintball game showed all of us that. You’re capable of taking whatever you want and motivated enough to do it,” Britta said, turning to smile at her.

A light blush graced Annie’s face. “Thanks. It’s really nice to hear that.”

The pair walked in contented silence for a block or two, Britta drifting closer to Annie and tightening the grip on her shoulders ever so slightly. The brunette was still glancing to her side, but no longer out of fear. She was sneaking glances at the woman to her left. The yellow-orange light of downtown Greendale’s street lamps wasn’t flattering to anyone, but it somehow worked for Britta. The haze made her look as if she were glowing, the light catching her sharper features in a way that made her even more striking. 

_ “She’s so pretty. How have I never seen her like this before? I wish I looked even half as nice as her. I wish I had eyes like hers…and her lips…”  _ Annie thought, gaze drifting down and lingering for a little too long.

Britta noticed Annie’s new focus and smirked, letting her arm drift down her back idly in order to be able to take her hand. The brunette let out a small involuntary squeal at the action.

“You know, you should probably just stay over with me. So that you don’t have to walk home alone. I know you lived in New York, but-” Annie started.

“Okay,” Britta agreed, smiling and running her thumb over the outside of Annie’s hand.

“Okay. I had a dentist appointment last week, so I have a new toothbrush that you can use. And I just have my one bed, but I’ll take the floor. I have blankets and stuff that I can put down,” her friend added.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to kick you out. I’ll take the floor,” Britta said. 

“We can probably both fit on my bed,” Annie said, recognizing that the other woman wouldn’t back down, “You know, compromise,” she added hastily.

Britta smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. “That’ll be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! I'll be posting some more little things like this since I've taken on a bunch of tumblr requests this week (feel free to request your own with prompts from [ my tag ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts) of writing prompts!) I hope you all enjoyed, and hope to see you around soon <3


End file.
